The Reason
by HoNdeR
Summary: A NaruHina one-shot. He was a fool to let her slip away. Will he get her back before she's gone forever? Read and Review, your opinion counts. Please enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... yeah how can a Greek own a Japanese anime anyway? Lol (I also don't own the song 'The Reason' by Hoobastank)

**A/N: Honder All Mighty is back baby! I have just finished Soulmate: By Your Side, and you know what? I just realized that I'm bored without a fanfic to write. So, here is a one-shot naruhina song fic. Yep, remember, I'm solid NaruHina fan, so all of my fanfics will be NaruHina mainly, with other pairings as well. The song is "The Reason" by Hoobastank. I think this song matches them perfectly. A little drama as well here... the story takes place a year after the Shipuuden time-skip. Akatsuki are defeated with Pein on the run. Orochimaru is dead. But just read will ye?  
**

**ON WITH THE TALE!!**

_**The Reason**_

A 17 years old teenager sat on a bench at Konoha's most desolate park. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sky had started to take his usual sunset colors, orange with a tint of red... simply beautiful. The teenager's long ink-blue hair were swirling softly around her from the gentle breeze. Her pale lavender eyes had a tint of red. Maybe it was from the crying...?

**I'm not a perfect person...  
There's many things I wish I didn't do...  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you**

She wasn't perfect, but she thought that he at least would be different. That he would see _her_, not the weakling her whole clan thought her as. She had humiliated herself in front of him... she wished she hadn't sparred with Neji today... she lost badly once more. And _he_ was there to see it... he was there and saw everything... she couldn't stand it... so she left... silent tears going down her cheeks. But she learned from her mistake... she wouldn't let him see her weak again, he wouldn't see her at all anymore... she was leaving... for good.

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know...**

She had to tell him. Even if he just mocked her and threw her away, she had to say it. If she didn't do it, she couldn't stand the burden for her whole life. Why her whole life? At first, she admired him. Later, she loved him. He always was her reason, her reason to live, her reason to exist. Why stop now...?

**I found a reason for me...  
To change who I used to be...  
A reason to start over new...  
And the reason is _you..._**

She had to change who she was. He always was her reason to change. He always was her inspiration. But now... now that he had seen her weak side, he wouldn't talk to her again. She hadn't dared to look at him when the match was over. She just left quickly, fighting hard to suppress the tears, tears that formed because he saw her _fail, _fail after so much hard work. She worked hard, yet she was still weak_._ He would now be just like the others towards her, thinking of her as weakling, as nothing but a shy dark weirdo...

* * *

**I'm sorry that I hurt you...  
It's something I must live with everyday...  
And all the pain I put you through...  
I wish that I could take it all away...**

A lonely blond man sat in the shadows of a tree near the bench were the lavender haired girl sat. He had seen her crying, he had heard her whispers. Why? How did he hurt her so much by just being there? By just seeing her train? Didn't she know how many times he himself had fallen? The trick was to always stand up and try again. But... what Neji said...

_Flashback_

Neji landed one final strike at Hinata's chin, throwing her down once more. Naruto just sat at the side of the training ground, only observing the two sparring. When Hinata managed to pull herself up, he noticed her stealing a glance at him before quickly turning away and leaving in a hurry. He sat up and approached Neji.

"Hey Neji, why did Hinata leave?" he asked the Hyuuga genius curiously. Neji averted his emotionless gaze from the fleeting Hinata to the curious Naruto. He shook his head

"You saw her failing. You saw her being defeated. You saw her weak side. She's afraid..." he said and looked back at were Hinata's fleeting back once was.

"Afraid of what? She wasn't weak! I would last less against you you know!" Naruto said cheerfully, but Neji shook his head again.

"Uzumaki-san, you fail to understand that of all people that Hinata-sama doesn't want to fail in front of, you are at the top of the list" he said, glaring at the blond man. Naruto just scratched the back of his head

"Uhhh... why?" he asked quietly. Neji shook his head again. "Hinata-sama seeks acceptance. She wants to succeed. The rest is up to you to find out, or her to tell you. I'm in no position to reveal anything. Just talk to her, Naruto" he said and started walking away. Naruto just stared at his fleeting back before turning his gaze at the side of were Hinata had left. His eyes flashed determination, and he was off...

_End Flashback_

Why did it hurt so much to see her like this? Why did it hurt so much to see her ruined? He wanted to take the pain away, he wanted to make her feel better, but if he was the reason for this pain, how could he take it away? How could he do it, when he was the source? He had to find a way...

**And be the one who catches all your tears...  
That's why I need you to hear**

He wanted to go there, sit next to her, hug her, tell her everything was alright, tell her she wasn't weak. He wanted to take the tears away, see her smiling face once more.

**I found a reason for me...  
To change who I used to be...  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you...  
And the reason is you...  
And the reason is you...  
And the reason is you...**

He didn't know why, but he was way calmer when around her. He felt her presence to be soothing, gentle, warming. In the time they had spent together, he had found out that he didn't need to shout in the slightest to keep her attention. He always had it... then today, he asked her if he could watch one of her training spars. And then... this happened. Why did she find his opinion so... important? He knew... that the reason he was so calm was her... because he was calm only around _her._ Why?

What's the reason?

* * *

She sat up from the bench, a small letter falling from her pocket as she did so... but she didn't notice. The aches of her heart were too strong for her to notice anything, even the blond man that watched her from the shadows of the leaves. She started walking away slowly...

When she turned around a corner, he jumped down, preparing to run behind her, but as he passed the bench, the small letter caught his eye. He knew it wasn't really his business, but something told him he HAD to open it. He slowly opened the envelop...

**I'm not a perfect person...  
I never meant to do those things to you...  
And so I have to say before I go...  
That I just want you to know...**

_Dear Naruto-kun_

It is really hard for me to tell you, but I always wanted you to know. I'm just so weak I can't even tell you in the face. I always watched you, always admired you. I was always inspired by your determination, something I always lacked. At first, I was only admiring you, then it grew to something more...

I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I'm leaving Konoha today. Maybe for good. I'm tired of being a failure in everyone's eyes, especially in yours. I just want to say before I go Naruto-kun... that I love you.

_Hyuuga Hinata_

**I found a reason for me...  
To change who I used to be...  
A reason to start over new...  
And the reason is you...**

His eyes went wide as he re-read the letter. She was leaving? She loved him? No, he couldn't let her slip away! Why did it hurt so much? Why the idea of not seeing her again hurt so damn much? Why? He had to stop her. Why she thought she was a failure? Why? She wasn't, she never was in his eyes. Why did she think so low of herself?! He buried the letter in his pocket and rushed towards the Hyuuga compound...

* * *

Hinata had entered the compound and was now heading upstairs to her room, wanting to pack her things up and leave. No one had seen her entering and she thought that would be even better. She had to ask permission from the Hokage of course, so that she wouldn't be marked as a missing nin. Packing up, she heard someone knocking on the door downstairs, but she didn't really care, until she heard his voice...

"Is Hinata-chan here?" she heard a familiar blond's voice shouting at the servant. She activated her Byakuugan to take a look. The servant was a little startled while Naruto was ready to burst inside. The servant shook his head

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki-san, but I haven't seen Hinata-sama for quite a few hours now. She must not be here" he said and Naruto's expression immediately darkened. Hinata realized... he was on the merge of tears... she gasped.

The servant closed the door, leaving Naruto to just stand there, staring at the closed gate. Hinata did the only thing she could think of: She rushed downstairs. At least she could see him for one last time...

She immediately came to a halt when she heard soft sobs behind the door. She activated her Byakuugan, and she silently gasped again...

She took notice of the small letter in his hands. She put her hands in her pockets, searching for it, but she gasped again when she realized it was hers letter that he held. She didn't open the door though, she just walked closer to it. She would then hear his small whispers behind the closed door.

"I'm sorry... Hinata...I...I'm such an idiot...I had a chance...and you slipped away...I'm sorry... I'm sorry I was a fool... why does it hurt so much...it hurts like hell... not seeing you again..." he choked between his sobs and Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Did he like her back? She wasn't sure yet.

He clenched the letter in his hand "I...I always felt strange around you... I always... always felt like I would trust you... why didn't you, Hinata? Why you thought that you were weak? You never were in my eyes... never..." he whispered, trying to bring his sobs to a halt, yet silent tears kept falling down his cheeks. Hinata hated herself now. How could she doubt him? Of all people, how could she doubt _him?_ How could she forget that he was the first one to see her as a strong person. He was the first to see strength in her. He was the first one to acknowledge her. She was the idiot now...

He then turned around, his back at the door. "Goodbye, Hinata" he whispered one last time before starting to walk away. Hinata's heart skipped another beat. Did he just say what she think he did? Did he...

She quickly slid the door open, and Naruto turned around to see who it was. His eyes went wide as the girl practically jumped on him and hugged him tightly. He could feel warm tears slipping on his jacket. It wasn't his tears... the girl was crying...

"I'm... sorry... Naruto-kun..." she said and it was Naruto's heart's turn to skip a beat. That soft voice... Hinata...

He quickly lurked his own arms around her, returning the warm embrace. She was so warm... so soft...

He looked down at the barely shorter girl in his arms. She looked up at him too, lavender moons meeting sky blue orbs. She was crying... tears still stained her pale cheeks... and he couldn't stand it. It pained him like hell to see her sad. Realization then hit him... he didn't just like her...

With his thump, he took away one of the tears "No... I am sorry Hina-chan..." he whispered and he smiled slightly at the sight of a small pink blush on her cheeks. It was... adorable.

"Naruto-kun... you were my reason... you were why I wanted to change myself. You were the reason... that...that I kept going... I can't go... I can't live knowing you hate me..." she was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"I don't hate you Hinata-chan..." he said, his voice surprisingly soft. She then realized... he never was soft around anyone else... he never was quiet around anyone else... was she the reason... that he was different?

**I found a reason to show...  
A side of me you didn't know...  
A reason for all that I do...  
And the reason is you...**

He leaned closer, slowly, majestically. He slowly closed his eyes, and she knew what was coming. Her heart was racing like crazy. Was he doing what she thought he did? Was he...? She didn't care.

Keep it coming.

Inches away his lips were, when three words that could startle her world came out of them

"I love you..." he whispered

She couldn't react, she didn't know how to react. He had finally said the three words she adored to hear coming out of his mouth. And she couldn't feel happier...

She was shot out of her trance as a pair of soft lips locked with her own. Her eyes went wide for a second before she closed them slowly and returned the kiss.

He was surprised nevertheless. Her lips were so soft... softer than silk... and it felt really good.

She was surprised as well. She didn't expect them to be so soft, his kiss being so gentle. She lost herself in it, relishing his touch, relishing his taste as their tongues were wrestling for dominance in slow movements, as if wanting to cherish each others taste completely.

When they finally, slowly broke apart, she looked at him in the eye, their faces inches away from each others. He slowly rested his forehead against her own

"I love you too, Naruto-kun" she whispered softly and he smiled. She leaned forward again, locking him in another kiss...

**And the reason is you...**

* * *

******A/N: That was it! Hope you liked it! Well, you can always tell me in a nice review eh? See you all later. I might write more one-shots before writing an actual story. Till then, I'm off.**

**__****Honder All Mighty**


End file.
